The Story of Life
by Jambammer
Summary: The Turtles are upset with their current lives, but know somebody who can change it...just by writing about them! But, what happens when this somebody is an insecure teenage girl?
1. Meet Bethany

_A/N: Hey there! First, I do not own the TMNT. Wish I did, but I don't. Second, this story's chapters are very short. Third…um…there isn't a third XD Enjoy and please review!_

She sat there.

Yes, she sat there at her purple wooden desk, scribbling into a blue sparkling notebook and occasionally glancing into the small mirror perched on the top shelf of her desk. Words came easy, so writer's block wasn't going to be a problem. This project meant a lot to her, and nothing was going to stop it. At least, nothing she could _control _was going to stop it.

Much to her displeasure, there were things she couldn't control. This bothered her. Controlling pleasant surprises wouldn't be much fun, she had to admit. However, she hated not being able to control other things, such as homework.

"Perhaps I am a bit of a control freak," the fourteen-year-old mumbled to herself, recalling something her mother had once said.

Growing somewhat restless, she looked up. Staring back at her wasn't the prettiest face, but it was pretty. Blue - really blue, not navy - eyeliner, which was her favourite and she wore it often, lined two greyish eyes. Her irises were thin, yet her pupils were quite large giving her eyes a bit of uniqueness. Dark, mascara free lashes nearly reached her untidy eyebrows. A small nose proudly bore a speck of silver that pierced it. Her lips weren't thin, but they weren't the fullest either. Near the outside corner of each eyes was a tiny, brown birthmark. Her skin was quite pale from lack of sunlight.

Her once chestnut hair now looked more reddish from all of the hair dyes she used. Just about two months ago, it had been a brilliant purple. It would hopefully be that colour once more soon. Proudly seated in her messy hair was a plastic tiara. Part of her long hair hung in front of her eyes, the rest was held back by the crown. Behind the tiara, her headphones were draped over her ears, leaving only her gold coloured hoop earrings showing.

It was her face staring back at her.

A quiet smile crossed her face as 'Lips of an Angel' came on the radio. Looking back into the mirror, she proceeded to lip sync to the song, complete with facial expressions. Once the song ended, she wiped away the hurting expression and replaced it with a grin. If she ever wanted to be an actress, she could defenitly pull it off.

She shook her head and laughed a bit. "I'm such a drama queen. The way I'm describing myself, people will think I'm a Mary Sue!"

Screw with third person format. The only way you'll ever learn the true me is if _I _tell this story!


	2. Normal, Normal, WHAT?

It started as a normal day. Yeah, it started like one, but it sure didn't end like one. Let's see. First I woke up. That's normal. After going down my ladder, I looked in the mirror. Bad move, Bethany, bad move.

Ever have those moments where you go, "Wow! I am gorgeous! I've got to be the prettiest girl alive!" or those where you go, "AH! WHAT CREATURE COULD HAVE SPAWNED SOMETHING THIS UGLY?" Yeah. Me too. At this moment, I was doing the second. Yup, normal.

I somehow made it to the breakfast table. Once again, I was the last one up. Two of my brothers were at school, the other one on the computer. He and I both do online schooling. Dreams of him leaving here to return to regular school crossed my mind as I poured milk into my bowl. I then remembered to add cereal. Yep, also normal.

After that, I logged into school and sort of read through my lessons. Most of it was crap that I didn't care about, and I probably never would. The only subject I really care about is Language arts. Why?

I loved and do love to write. Notebook after notebook, story after story, I poured out my heart and soul. Few people understand this. Okay, few people understand me period.

Perhaps it's because I act so mysterious all the time that people don't understand me. Once, when I was camping with a bunch of people I know (I'm not really close friends with them), I spent most of my free time alone. During the meal times, I would talk to them, but was I the most talkative of the bunch? No. I usually didn't even sit with those who share my gender. The guys had more interesting conversations anyways. That, and they wouldn't do ridiculous things like putting spoons on their noses or bang plastic cups around. In my opinion, the guys were sane; the other girls were not.

Maybe it's because I don't fit it that I keep to myself. Everywhere I go it seems like I'm the odd one of the group. Church, my old school, everywhere! Hanging out in groups usually isn't my thing. I like it sometimes if I'm really good friends with everyone, but other than that, I'll stay by myself, or hang out with only one person.

Okay. If you've been pitying me, pity Beth time is over. Back to the story.

I was talking with one of the people who do understand me, Aline. Lately, we had been talking a lot and I really enjoyed talking with her. When we finally had to say to sign off, my mood was better than it had been before talking to her. Again, normal.

I checked a few sites, had lunch, chatted, did some work and my brothers came home from school. Later, we had dinner. I'm not going to bore you with details. Everything was completely normal until I went to bed.

Climbing up my ladder, I couldn't suppress a yawn. It had been a long day, and I was ready to listen to radio stories. I turned on my radio, turned off the light and snuggled down beneath my blankets. Nearly instantly, I became lost in a detective case and soon felt myself drifting off. Go figure, I was nearly out when I heard talking outside my window. Assuming it was only a bunch of older teenagers, I tried to sleep.

I was right; they were indeed teenagers. There was a swishing noise in my room, so I turned the light back on.

I wonder why I didn't scream.


	3. We're Here!

_A/N: Hey all! This story is written kind of from my perspective…sort of… Yeah, when I describe the room, it's actually my RL room. The tiara? Yep, I have it. Since I decided to write using my things, I made Cassi Bethany's fancharacter. _

My heroes stood before, (er, below? I have a bunk bed) me. Leonardo, with his basic green skin, blue mask and katanas. Raphael, with his dark green skin, red mask and sai. Michelangelo, with his garbage bag green skin…

(What'dya mean garbage bag green?! I have a very nice shade of green for skin!)

(Oh shush you. I couldn't think of another word to describe it)

…orange mask and nunchucks. Donatello, with his olive green skin, purple mask and bo staff.

By the way, did I mention they weren't human?

No, the four are turtles. Mutant turtles to be exact. They all had yellow plastrons and light green shells. As far as the four go, that's where the similarities end.

"What are you guys doing here?" I managed to ask, making sure my voice was low.

(Ya more like 'hissed' it at us.)

(Let me tell this story, Raph!)

"Ah good, you know who we are," Donatello observed.

"That will make things somewhat easier on you," Leonardo agreed with a grave tone.

"How are you guys here?" I asked in disbelief. These four only existed in cartoons, stories and comic books, not to mention my imagination.

Donatello answered that. "You write fanfiction about us, correct?" A small nod was the best reply I could give at the moment. "Every time you create a new series, you quite literally create another dimension where we physically exist."

"Even your fancharacters exist!" Michelangelo piped up.

"Where's Cassi?"

"Who?" They all asked together.

I returned their confused stares with one of my own. "You just said my fancharacters exist with you!"

"Yeah, what's yer point?"

"Cassi must be a fancharacter of hers," Leonardo guessed.

"Oh, oh is she a mutant turtle? Please, please, please say yes!"

"Yes," I answered honestly, sending Michelangelo into a victory dance. Normally, that would have been quite funny, but my floor creaked easily and my Dad's room was right beneath mine!

"Enough, Mikey," Leo gave his brother a sharp look. Turning back to me, he said, "We only came to tell you that we're here. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Wait! Won't I think it's a dream?"

He nodded. "Probably."


	4. GOOD MORNING BETHANY!

Bright rays of sunlight intruded my sleep from through my window. Shoving my head farther under my pillow, I wished there was some way to shut up the birds outside. To make matters worse, I could hear my wake up call headed down the hallway. Thankfully, it was now officially Friday.

"Wake up sleepy-head!" My mother chirped cheerfully. I mumbled something unintelligible but didn't look up. "Bethany." Her tone changed to more of a warning.

I lifted my head. "All right, all right, I'm up!" I snapped at her, which was quite normal for me in the morning. Did I by any chance mention that I'm not much of a morning person?

As usual, she gave me the look that clearly read, 'I-know-you'll-be-asleep-in-five-minutes,' but she left my doorway. Not wanting to disappoint her, I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Goooooooooooooooooooooooood morning Bethany! This is your Turtle wake up call! Time to rise and shine!"

"Go 'way, Mikey," I muttered. My eyes snapped open as I realized what I was saying. I turned my head so I could see over the side of my bunk. Grinning wildly, the orange masked turtle looked up at me. His brothers were with him.

"Remember us?" Raph asked, crossing his arms and staring expectantly up at me.

I thought back. "Yeah, I do," I replied after a moment, "and no, I don't think it was a dream. I do actually remember it happening."

(Are you sure you didn't think it was a dream? After all, we are unbelievable!)

(Michelangelo, let her tell the story.)

('Sides, you'd be more'f a nightmare, Mikey.)

"Good," Leo replied, "now we can get on to why we've come."

"Hold on," I interrupted him. "We'd better talk about this later. I have to go log in to school or I'm in trouble. My mom'll kill me and then I won't be able to….do whatever it is that you need me to. Obviously you guys had a purpose for coming here."

The leader nodded. "We'll be around here when you're finished."

That's what I was afraid of.


	5. It's On My List

How were four giant turtles supposed to hide? Yeah, they may be ninjas, but my room - actually, the whole house - is fairly small. This was the only thing on my mind as I did a bit of my work.

They must've found somewhere to hide because I didn't hear from them. In fact, I had nearly forgotten that they were around. That is, until I walked into my room and sat down at my desk. One moment, I was alone, the next, the room was quite full.

"Okay, why are you guys here?" I asked, finally ready to listen. Mikey nearly started to say something, but Raph swatted him and gave him the 'this-is-serious' look.

"We want a different life," Don stated simply, "and you can help us with that." He had to be joking. However, looking at the four, I got the feeling that he wasn't.

"Me?" They nodded. "How could I give you a different life?" Now, I'll be honest. At this moment, I was officially terrified. I'm such a klutz, I'm always afraid I'll mess something up. Usually, I like to have someone give me detailed instructions of what I need to do.

Apparently, my question was funny because Don chuckled. "You can give us a different life simply by doing what you always do; writing."

"I don't follow."

"All you have to do is write about us, write what you think should happen," Mikey explained.

"That sounds easy enough," I said reluctantly, opening the drawer on my desk and pulling out a notebook and pencil. "Any requests?" The words had barely left my mouth when Mikey fired up.

"Howaboutwe'rereallyrichandwelllovedandIhaveeverycomiceverprintedandawickedTVand…OW!" Raph had ended his list with another swat. I couldn't help it; I giggled, but I wrote down a couple of his suggestions.

"How 'bout a new personality for Mike?" The red clad turtle asked, glaring at his brother. I giggled once more. It's embarrassing, but stupid things like that make me giggle.

Leo had been mostly quiet, but he spoke now. "Bring Master Splinter back, please."

This changed my mood. "He's gone?"

"Yes," he replied grimly. I wrote that down on my list and underlined it.

"Anything else?"

Don drew an uneasy breath. "I'd like to be human."


End file.
